


Heart-shaped Glasses

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Awkward, Confessions, First Loves, Fluff, Hecka flirting, I try to be funny, M/M, idk what to tag lol, just me putting Tsukki in an awkward situation, kinda angst but sweet?, punk! Yamaguchi, super bad I wrote this like 2 years ago on wattpad but I thought I’d get more clout here, sweet! Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima had a bad day. Yamaguchi tries to ease this boy’s worried by doing something unexpected.Punk! Yams and Sweet! Tsukki





	Heart-shaped Glasses

Tsukishima has had a bad day. He first flunked a test he studied so hard for, tripped while walking to the library, and accidentally bumped into some girl who threatened to beat him up. 

He sighed as he met Yamaguchi to walk home from the horrible day he had at school. “Yamaguchi! Today has literally been the worst day of my life.” Yamaguchi laughed at how dramatic he was being.

“It’s ok Tsukki! Wanna go to my place tonight and study? I know how much you love helping me with homework.” Tsukishima laughed but nodded yes anyway. Thinking to himself he proclaimed “Today can’t get much worse than this right?” 

Well it did, quickly. While walking home Tsukishima said something extremely dumb right in the middle of Yamaguchi mumbling about some girl he met the other day while running errands for his parents. “I don’t know why you deal with me, I’m being a nuisance right now.” 

Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks and just gawks at Tsukishima like he had two heads. “What the fuck? Are you crazy now? I wouldn’t have stuck by you if I thought you were a nuisance! You are dumb Tsukki.” He hugs Tsukishima tight and nuzzles his face into Tsukishima’s neck. Yamaguchi looks at him timidly and quickly kisses his lips with little thought to what he was doing. 

Tsukishima was shaking, unable to comprehend what just happened. Yamaguchi kissed him. His heart was beating so fast he was scared for his own health.

"Yamaguchi? Why?" Tsukishima's voice was almost as shaky has his hands. Yamaguchi smugly smiled at the beautiful boy and snickered. 

"Tsukki, don't you understand that I like you? I mean I could suck your dick and you laugh it off as just good ol pals." And Yamaguchi was laughing now.

Tsukishima just started to cry. He was whimpering into his hands, his turtleneck collar getting soaked in the salty tears. He looked up at the boy, and started to walk away. 

"Tsukki! Tsukki! Come here I wasn't trying to be mean." Yamaguchi was running towards the man now, and his cheeks were flushed, butterflies in his tummy. 

"I love you Tsukki!" 

He paused, hands wiping his tear-stained eyes. Tsukishima now was flustered and upset.

"You love me? How the fuck can you love me? You don't even know me! I can't even fathom why'd you even say that! Get your fucking head straight before you talk t-"

Yamaguchi reached the other male and stepped on his tippy toes and kissed him again. 

"Why would I lie about it Tsukki? Babe, think about it. Why would I even kiss you if I didn't want to be with you? My god Tsukki you are just flustered aren't you?" 

Tsukki blushed red and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him again. 

"I like you too." 

"That makes me feel better. If you didn't I'd be screwed wouldn't I." Yamaguchi laughed at this and hugged his "friend" tightly. He has liked him since the 7th grade, he finally comprehended it a year ago.

"What do you want to be Tsukki?" 

"I want to be with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was cute so I wrote it? I hope y’all like :)  
> Sorry it’s super short it’s the first work I’ve literally ever posted.


End file.
